After the Fall
by Arciadrian
Summary: The Jedi Order has fallen. In the wake of chaos, three Jedi Padawans are attempting to survive, and more importantly, find the answers they seek. But can they urvive in the new order, or, worse, can they survive the Emperor's new enforcer?
1. Shattered Memories

**After The Fall**

**Shattered Memories**

**A/N: This is a re-write of my story After the Fall, which I removed due to lack of satisfaction. I didn't like the way it was turning out, and I got several of my facts wrong. Now, due to a renewed inspiration (I watched ROTS again) and a new source of SW facts,( Wookieepedis rules!) I am having another whack at it! Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer:None of the Star Wars characters are mine. But the three main characters are. **

**-!-**

_The sound of gentle waterfalls and softly lapping waves always pervaded the serene Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was the perfect place to meditate, to think, and for many Padawans, to swim. The Masters often came to the room for relaxation purposes. _

_I walked slowly through the room, savoring the cool air, and relishing the feeling of peace as it pervaded the room. I, like many other Jedi, loved the room the most of all the other features of the massive Jedi Temple. Huge waterfalls could be seen, and the largest lake there, where there were many small younglings swimming, gave a cheery effect._

_One that was quickly destroyed. Flames engulfed the lush vegitation, and screams rent the once-still air. I looked around in shock, and saw many Jedi being gunned down by . . . . No, it wasn't possible. They served the Order, the Republic, the Chancellor . . . ._

_But there was no mistaking them. Clone troops mowed down dozens of Jedi before they could react. I quickly drew my lightsaber, and snapped it on with a dull _buzzzmmm!

_The bright green blade drew the clone's attention. They fired in my direction, and I deftly evaded or deflected the bolts. They continued firing, and I retreated. They made to follow, but I was now through the smoke, and out in the gigantic entry hall._

_All was choas. There were thousands of clones, and the strewn bodies of hundreds of Jedi littered the lush red carpets. I stared at the still fighting factions in shock, and then started as a voice called out, my own Master, I later realized,"Jiri! Run!"_

_I obeyed without question, fleeing deep into the Temple. I soon found myself in a stone passage, with two clear inches of dust. I had never been there before, but I knew I had to escape._

_I entered a small room, with nothing in it. There was also no door leading out. I swore, cursing my foolishness for going straight to a dead end. Then I heard noises behind me._

_I turned, my lightsaber still activated. Six clone troopers entered the small room, and after second's hesitation, they opened fire._

_I deflected their fire back at them, killing two. I ran at them, my Padawan training kicking in. I stabbed one, and whirled, slashing another. With a brutal kick, I sent one flying. Another quickly lost his hand, and the third had his gun cut in half. I bolted for the door._

_Pain, raging, biting, burning _pain_ slashed through my shoulder, throwing me to the ground. I fought with darkness, and though I was strong, Darkness won. . . . _

I woke with a start. I frantically felt behind me, my wounded shoulder, and was slightly relieved to find the wound healing. I breathed deeply, using Jedi techniques to calm myself. When I was more in control, I surveyed my surroundings.

We had taken refuge in an abandoned building, deep in the undercity. There, we felt we would be safe, where the clones rarely ventured, because the Twilighters didn't tolerate them. I looked over at the door, where another Jedi Padawan, who went by the name of D'ren, was standing guard.

Standing exactly six feet tall, and the same as me, D'ren was my opposite. I had blond hair, he had black. I had blue eyes, his were black with gold flecks. And another thing, while I was human, he was unique. He had wings, which were blacker than midnight.

A soft grunt shifted my attention to my only other companion, and another of my fellow Padawans. Litra was a Togruta, like her own Master, Shaak Ti. She was an early bloomer, her head tails already grown to their full length. Her more densely striped lekku, or third head tail, hung down her back, while the two thinner ones hung over her shoulders to rest on her torso. Her horn-like montrals were adorned with stripes as well.

Her skin was a rusty reddish color, except for the bright white skin around her eyes. Togruta had long ago used this pigmentation to startle predators on their homeworld of Shili.

Litra woke, and blinked blearily. She swore in a mumbled voice, and banged at the small heating unit she'd managed to get working. Litra was a mechanical genius. Accepted late into the order, she had once lived on a space freighter. There she had worked with her mother, learning and mastering anything to do with machines faster than anyone they had ever seen.

On a mission to the planet Correlia, Jedi Master Shaak Ti had been astounded by her abilities, and had brought her to the Temple for assessment. The council had warily agreed that she was to be trained, and Shaak Ti had agreed to do so personally.

I looked back at D'ren, who felt my emotions, and turned to lock eyes with me. He smiled comfortingly, and went back to watching the hallway. I had told both of them of my nightmares, and both had offered their support. I moved on from those thoughts, knowing they would make me feel worse, and turned to speculating about D'ren.

The strange being was an enigma. He wasn't an alien, he'd said, and claimed to be human. But humans didn't have wings. D'ren avoided these subjects, instead focusing on our ability to survive.

All three of us were exceptionally gifted Jedi, for Padawans. D'ren was the most skilled swordmaster for his age i had ever met. And whenever D'ren used the Force, the power he commanded was greater than anything I'd ever felt, even in the presence of Master Yoda. But I also felt a faint ripple, no more than a whisper, of the Dark Side from him. He admitted it freely, and said that it happened whenever he used the Force.

Litra was the least Force sensitive of us, though she still used it to a commendable degree. I had been told I had potential by my own master. Tears welled in my eyes as I remembered the scene quite vividly.

_Master Ali-Alann stood his ground, and looked over his shoulder."Jiri! Run!" He shouted, and swung his lightsaber viscously. With the powerful blow, he cut a clone clean if half. But the resultant momentum caused him to overbalance, and he never regained his equilibrium. A clone shot him in the back of the head before he could right himself. _

I was about to sink deeper, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and found D'ren's deep eyes looking back. He nodded, and I calmed myself. Litra was ignoring us, trying to increase the power of the heating unit.

I took several deep breaths, and said,"Shouldn't we be leaving soon? Didn't Radnel say ten?"

D'ren nodded, and replied in his short, clipped way,"Breakfast first."

Litra pulled out her tattered bag, and rummaged for rations. Being Jedi, we couldn't cook very well. We could Cook for survival, but cook something that actually tastes good? Naw. But Litra was the best cook of the three of us, so she set to work. Soon the slight meal was ready, and we ate quickly. When the food was gone, we packed our scant belongings, and exited the building.

The Twilighters, or the residents of the Undercity, were already out and about. We wove through them, our own tattered clothes matching theirs perfectly. He had hidden our Jedi appearance well. Our lightsabers, or at least, Mine and D'ren's double-bladed lightsaber. Litra had lost hers in the Purge.

Our Padawan braids had been cut. Our hair had been let loose, and now we looked like three homeless teenagers. But we were more than that. We were three homeless teenagers with a _purpose_. And that purpose was simple. And by simple, I mean simplistic, not easy. We wanted answers. And we were doing what we could to get them.

And that involved going to the home of a Rodian named Radnel. Litra remembered going with her master to him for information. He had been a friend of the Jedi, and it was likely he still was. But the New Order had put a very large price on Jedi bounties. And greed is a powerful motivator.

**A/N: Aaaaand, I'm gonna end this chapter here! Tell me what you think, and tell me what you liked! I can assure you, all facts concerning Star Wars are correct, unless proven otherwise by either me or Wookieepedia. I'm going to keep up with this, I hope, so review often, because it will help me to write this no doubt long and arduous story. R/R! Please!**

**Aciadrian**


	2. Death of the Soul

**Death of the Soul**

**A/N: I know, the last chapter was rather short. But if anyone complains that it was different from the original, it was supposed to be! So there! lol Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lukas does. **

**-!-**

I followed close behind D'ren, with Litra bringing up the rear. Though she had lost her lightsaber, she was armed with four Blackhand Annihilators, blaster pistols developed for use at the end of the Clone Wars. She had smuggled them out of the Temple, after they were confiscated by the Jedi.

We arrived just before the first few bussinesses wee opening. Radnel's house was a shanty like most others in the Undercity, but he was more than a regular Twilighter.

D'ren opened the door with a quick Force push, and We walked inside.

After D'ren had almost broken the Rodian's disk-like antenna, Litra had taken over as liason to the Jedi friend. He allowed them into his house only grudgingly, because Clones often raided the Undercity. But they had stopped recently. No-one knew why.

"Radnel!" Litra called. We stopped in his entryway, and soon we haerd the alien moving through his crowded house. When he came into view, he didn't waste time with courtesy."I've got new info. Come on." He led the way, and we followed him down a flight of steps, leading below his house.

Here could be seen the true nature of the Rodian's lifestyle. Gleaming machines and expensive computers and datapads sat here and there. He led them to a large consol, and sat at the controls. He didn't need to hack into anything, I noticed, before an image of Chancellor Palpatine filled the screen. He was dressed oddly, in a long maroon cloak, with his face hidden.

_"The Jedi Rebellion has been foiled. The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!" _Appluase blasted all around, and then the Chancellor went on,_"The attempt on my life, has left me scarred, and deformed. But I assure you, my resolve, has never been stronger!"_ More appluase, and then the Chancellor concluded,_"And to guarantee the promise of freedom, the Republic shall be re-organized into the first Galactic Empire! To assure a safe, and secure, society!"_ This time, the chancellor raised his hands, and the appluase was deafening.

Radnel cut the transmission."Thats not all." He typed a little, and a report filled the screen.

_**List of Jedi that have been confirmed deceased:**_

_**Jedi Master Mace Windu,**_

_**Jedi Master Kit Fisto,**_

_**Jedi Master Saesee Tiin,**_

_**Jedi Master Agen Kolar,**_

_**Jedi Master Ali-Alann,**_

_**Jedi Battlemaster Cin Drallig,**_

_**Jedi Gatemaster Jurokk,**_

_**Jedi Chief Archivist Jocasta Nu,**_

_**Various unidentified Jedi Masters all brought to justice, also many knights, of which some are the following:**_

_**Jedi Knight Olana Chion,**_

_**Jedi Knight Yoland Fee,**_

_**Jedi Knight Serra Keto,**_

_**Jedi Knight Tru Veld,**_

_**All above Jedi were killed in the raid on the Jedi Temple, codename Operation Knightfall. Many thousands of other Jedi, and Jedi Padawans have also been brought to justice by the New Order. A list of Jedi confirmed dead on other planets is as follows:**_

_**Jedi Master Stass Allie, stationed on Saleucami,**_

_**Jedi Master Po Banadis, killed on Ando Prime,**_

_**Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, stationed on Mygeeto,**_

_**Jedi Master Plo Koon, stationed on Cata Nemodia,**_

_**Jedi Master Saras Loorne, stationed on Murkana,**_

_**Jedi Master Ferroda, stationed on Cata Nemodia,**_

_**Jedi Master Simms, stationed on Toola,**_

_**Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, stationed on Kashyyyk.**_

_**A number of other Jedi are still at large, and should not be approuched. If a Jedi is sighted, the New Order authority must be informed immediatly. **_

I felt tears in my eyes, and I could hear Litra sobbing quietly beside me. D'ren had gone pale, and his eyes were full of pain, and fear, but then he said,"Find out how many Jedi are still at large, and where they're expected to be."

Radnel nodded, and started working. It took him much longer, and I was figiting by the time he reported that he was in. He brought the new page up on the large monitor, and we read;

_**List of Jedi still at large. Be informed, all Jedi are extremely dangerous, and none should be approuched.**_

_**Jedi Master Koffi Arana, location unknown,**_

_**Jedi Master Garen Muln, location unknown,**_

_**Jedi Master Kazdan Paratus, location, Coruscant Undercity. Exact position, unknown,**_

_**Jedi Master Even Piell, location unknown,**_

_**Jedi Master Ry-Gaul, location unknown,**_

_**Jedi Master Shaak Ti, location unknown,-**_

Litra gasped, and she started sobbing again, this time in relief. But D'ren and I continued reading, both of us looking for another Jedi, one we couldn't believe could be dead. seconds later, our prayers were answered.

_**Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, last seen by LDV on Mustafar,**_

_**Jedi Master Hylon, location, Naboo,**_

_**Jedi Master Yoda, last seen by the Emperor on Coruscant.**_

_**The above list is compiled by LDV and Jedi Temple Authorities. Reminder, these individuals are extremely dangerous, and should not under any circumstances be approuched. Thank you.**_

D'ren touched the name Yoda, and whispered,"Master."

I stared at him, and he flicked his eyes at me, and for a second, both of us showed only suprise. Then his eyes went to fear, while mine went to anger."Why didn't you tell me your master was Yoda?"

D'ren shook his head, and said,"I wasn't-"

"Don't lie to me now!" I shouted, startling both Litra and Radnel, both of whom stood frozen."I've had enough with your secrets! Out with it! All of it!"

D'ren backed away, saying,"Jiri, your anger-"

"What about it? You lied! Tell me he truth, or . . . ." I didn't finish the threat. D'ren winced, and took another step back. His heel hit the wall, and he started sweating."I-I'm not what you think I am." He took a deep breath."I'm only a weapon, Jiri. I was made, not born. The Jedi Council made me, hoping I would be able to kill the Sith. I was the most powerful Force user any of them had ever seen. But then, they realized that I was just as much a Sith as a Jedi. I have The Dark side in me, I can't help it, and I can't get rid of it. So the council voted to . . . they voted to . . . to kill me. To erase their 'mistake', because that's all I was to them.

"But not to Yoda. He believed in me, he thought I could be saved. He trained me in secret, encouraging my power, even the Dark side I couldn't help but live with. I was created as a means to an end, and everything about me was implemented in that. My eyes, you've never asked, why are they so strange? My vision is better than almost any other species. My strength, which I've hidden from you since we met? A tool to overpower my enemies. My wings? An ability to outmanuever anyone.

"And I knew you would hate me if you knew what I was. Any Jedi would. No Jedi could ever understand me. Yoda tried. But in the end, Yoda failed, and the Temple fell. In all the years I've been alive, I've only met six Jedi. You two, Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Quinlan Vos, and the Dark Jedi who betrayed us."

I perked up at this, and moved forward. D'ren pressed himself into the wall, his hand twitching for hislightsaber. I grasped him by the arms, and said,"The Jedi order is dead. I'm not going to judge you based on it's principles. Now, who was the Dark Jedi?"

D'ren looked so relieved that we hadn't hated him, that it took him a minute to find his voice."I think Yoda called him Anakin Skywalker, when he talked about him."

I stared at him, wordless shock plain on my face. Skywalker? I turned to Litra, who looked just as horrified as I did.

Of all the thoughts swirling through my mind, foremost was the one that made the least sense.

_Why had Anakin Skywalker, the prodigy, the Chosen One, a hero of the Clone Wars, the youngest Jedi High Council member in history, foresaken his own order, and killed hundreds of Jedi? Why would he? WHY?_

**A/N: Oh, dramatic ending! I love 'em. Hope you liked this chapter. All of the names I used in the reports are verified by Wookieepedia, and all of them are Jedi. R/R, and I hope to see you all soon!**

**Arciadrian**


	3. Escape from the Capital

**Escape from the Capital**

**A/N: Okay, in the last chapter, I was kinda trying to remember exactly what the Emperor said in his speech. So don't fault me if not everything was correct. On to chapter three! Enjoy!**

**-!-**

I slowly managed to get a grip, while Litra was shaking. D'ren had taken over control of the console, and was trying to hack into any info on the three of us. He gave a pleased exclamation, and I moved forward warily. He pointed at the screen, and I read;

**Results for search; **_**Litramine Androsa, and Jiri Madrinar**_

**Litramine Androsa, Togruta, third apprentice of Jedi Master Shaak Ti. **

**Current whereabouts, unkown, but she is believed to be on Coruscant. **

**Jiri Marinar, Human, blond hair blue eyes, six feet tall. Second Padawan of Ali-Alann.**

**Current whereabouts, unknown, but believed to be on Coruscant.**

I looked at D'ren."What about you?"

D'ren shrugged."No records."

I sighed in relief, and walked over to Litra. She was still crying. I put an arm around her shoulders, saying,"Shh, shh. She's alive, isn't she?"

Litra sniffled some more."Y-yes, M-master Shaak T-ti's alive. So? wha-what about all the other M-masters? They're all d-dead!" She broke off as fresh sobs racked her body, and she tried to go on,"What . . . what can w-we d-do now?"

D'ren answered, and he was uncharacteristically emotional."That's not the question now. The question is what we _will _do. What lightsaber forms do you have?"

I cocked my head sideways. There were seven forms of lightsaber combat. Six were well known, and the seventh, Vaapad, had only ever been mastered by three people. The first, Shii-Cho, was mastered by all younglings. It was the most basic. The second, Makashi, was more refined, and had been designed for one handed combat. I recalled that Count Dooku had mastered it.

The third form, Soresu, had been made to counter blaster weapons. It was the most defensive of the forms. The fourth form, Ataru, was the most acrobatic of all the forms, and required great force ability to use effectively. It had been Master Yoda's form of preference. It had given the Jedi Master greater reach and strength.

The fifth form, Shien, was developed to be more aggressive towards blaster wielding enemies. It incorporated the ability to deflect blaster bolts back at the shooter. The sixth form, Niman, was a balance of forms one through four. The seventh and last form, Juyo, also called Vaapad, was the most difficult form to use. It used the wielder's inner anger, and turned it into a weapon for the light side. Most Jedi who attempted to master it fell to the dark side. The only Jedi to master it were Sora Bulq, and Depa Billiba, and it's creator, Mace Windu. Another version of the form was the dark side Juyo, which instead of controlling the anger, unleashed it. Both were very complicated, and incredibly powerful.

I quickly went through all of my training, and reported,"I've studied Shii-Cho, Makashi, and Soresu."

Litra stopped sniffling long enough to say,"Master Shaak Ti instructed me in Shii-Cho and Soresu."

D'ren nodded."I'll help you with the others. I'm accomplished in Makashi, Soresu, Shien, Shii-Cho, and I've got some understanding of Vaapad."

I stared at him, but he turned away."Thank you, Radnel. You've been a good friend. I hope we survive to repay you. But now, we've got to go." The Rodian nodded hurriedly, and checked a small datapad."There are Clones in sectors two and eight. Hurry."

I nodded, and grabbed Litra, hauling her after me. D'ren was right behind us. We made it to the street, and turned left when a voice shouted,"Hey! You three, stop!"

I turned, and saw six Clones walked towards us. I pushed Litra behind me, and wrapped my fingers around the hilt of my lightsaber, in my pocket. D'ren turned, ad said,"What? We have jobs to go to!"

The captain of this particular patrol stopped, and raised his blaster."Show us your registry papers!"

D'ren shrugged."Sure." And he jumped at them, his double-bladed lightsaber igniting with a loud, Buzzzmm!

The lead trooper lost his head, and the one behind him was stabbed in the stomach. I was only a step behind D'ren, my own lightsaber already lit. I quickly took a clone's hand off, then slashed the leg off another. Litra had taken down the last two, their armor now sporting smoking holes.

D'ren motioned quickly to an alley. We bolting into it, and D'ren deactivated his lightsaber. Blue and Green blades disappeared. I quickly shut mine off as well. I stood guard as Litra pulled out her small datapad, and started typing. She stood hurriedly, and stowed the pad safely away."There's a freighter leaving in twenty minutes. We've got to on it."

We ran. The freighter was about to leave the upper city. We managed to get to the docks, and saw the most hope crushing sight we'd ever hoped we'd never see.

Almost twenty clones stood around the freighter. And a tall man in black armor was speaking with the pilot. He gestured with his hands a lot, so I assumed he was used to using his anger. It would easily fit any kind of policeman or enforcer.

Then the clones moved off. The black armored man with them. We crept forward, and D'ren spoke softly to the pilot, who had his back to them."Don't turn around. We need a ride off Coruscant. We're willing to pay. But it has to be no questions asked."

The pilot nodded, and then jerked his head towards the ramp.

We were about halfway there when a deep, mechanical voice said,"Welcome, Jedi."

I spun around. The man in the black armor was back, but his clones were gone. I peered at the man, and he walked boldly forward. D'ren took several steps back, his face a mask of shock. Litra had no such inhibitions.

The young Togruta whipped out two of her blasters and fired.

In a flash of red, the man drew a lightsaber and batted the bolts away. I jumped back in amazement, and quickly fumbled for my lightsaber. Litra fired again, and again the man easily deflected hr barrage. He advanced in slow, lazy steps.

D'ren whipped his lightsaber out, and leapt at the man. He slashed, incorporating Ataru's acrobatic leaps, rolls, and spins. He never made a mistake, as far as I could tell, but the black armored man blocked every blow, then forced D'ren onto the defensive.

The man made lightning fast, almost erratic movements, but I knew that he was far from inexperienced. I recognized the unpredictability of Juyo's aggressive blows, and the pure power of the man. If I had been fighting him, I'd have been dead by now.

Then the man made two strokes, one on one blade of D'ren's saber, and one on the other, so fast that D'ren's lightsaber was wrenched from his grasp. He quickly leapt back, narrowly avoiding the man's next strike. I moved forward to stall the man, but he swept his saber around and kicked me in the chest.

I went flying, maybe ten feet, before I landed in a huff near Litra. She hadn't hesitated. As soon as I was clear, she had fired another round of bolts. The man blocked them all, and advanced. I moved to intercept him, but once again I was sent flying, this time by a massive Force push, which sent me across the landing platform. Litra continued firing until the man yanked her blasters away with the force, still lazily walked forward.

Litra flicked her hands forward, and I barely saw them before the man cut them out of the air. Two vibroblades, deadly in the hands of a skilled thrower, but so easily countered by this man. Who the hell could he be?

The man rushed Litra, his sudden burst of speed surprising her, so that she stumbled back and fell. He stopped over her, and stared down through his hollow helmeted eyes. He spoke again, in that same deep voice, interspersed by mechanical breathing.

"Litramine Androsa. Third Padawan of Master Shaak Ti. You never stood a chance against Lord Vader."

I got the distinct impression that he was speaking in third person. So his name was Vader? What kind of name is that? Then the thought was wiped from my mind as Vader raised his lightsaber to kill Litra.

In a blur, D'ren leapt. He caught Vader in a flying tackle, and they both went tumbling. Vader's lighsaber twirled away, deactivating in midair.

D'ren punched Vader in the stomach, then kneed him in a lower place. But Vader's armor must have been strong, because he shed the blows like rain and backhanded D'ren across the chest.

D'ren flew off Vader, landing in a heap not far from Litra. Vader got to his feet, and gestured with his hand. His lightsaber jumped into it, and he flicked it on. He once again moved to Litra, and without a word lifted the blood-red blade to kill her.

D'ren leapt again, but not at Vader. He leapt between them, his body covering Litra's in a pointless attempt to protect her. I held my breath, waiting for Vader to stab through them both, but he lowered the blade. He spoke in a quiet voice."You would die for her?"

D'ren was breathing too hard to answer. He stared at Vader, undisguised fear in his eyes. Vader once more lifted the blade, and said,"Your sacrifice shall mean nothing when you are both dead. And every Jedi dead is a victory for the Empire."

D'ren gasped, and exclaimed,"You!"

Vader hesitated again, and said,"You are the Jedi from the catacombs. I remember you now. Well, soon you shall be no more than that. A memory." He swung the saber.

I _pushed,_throwing Vader's lightsaber from his hand. He glanced at me, and lifted a black gloved hand. I felt the force as I'd rarely felt it, raw and powerful. It easily overwhelmed me, and started to break me down. I fell to one knee.

Then I felt Litra join me, and he now looked down at her, and lifted his other hand. He effortlessly warded off both of us, and I could feel the power he exerted. We were like flashlights next to a floodlight.

Then, there was a massive surge in the Force. I gasped, and so did Litra. Vader's mechanical breathing picked up, and I stared at the source of the power.

D'ren lay there, eyes closed in concentration, a frown on his face. I could feel the pure unbridled _power_, and I could just barely sense a deep stirring of the Dark side.

The power caught Vader full force, lifting him off his feet and throwing him off the landing platform. I stared after him for a moment, then stumbled to my feet and hurried as fast as I could to Litra and D'ren.

Litra was passed out, like I knew I soon would be. D'ren was still conscious, but i could see him slipping away. My last coherent thought was,_ He's so powerful! Was the council right to fear him? To want to destroy him? _

**A/N: Ooh! Dark heavy thoughts! And I've introduced Vader! Yay! So please R/R! It makes my day, and inspires me to write more! I'm goin' though withdrawal again here! Please people, RR!**

**Arciadrian**


	4. Among Friends

**Among Friends**

**A/N: Um, I've actually got nothing to say! Wow. Well, here's a quick disclaimer for my continued existence on FF;**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Star Wars, since my name's not George, so let's get on with my little attempt to honor the man's greatness!**

**-!-**

_Flashes, lunging bodies, fire, smoke, blaster fire everywhere. I saw a few recognizable people in the haze, like my own master, Ali-Alann, and Master Shaak Ti, giving orders. I could see others, like Even Pielle, moving here and there. I even caught a slight glimpse of Master Paratus, moving around using his metal body frame. _

_Then the Jedi's lines broke, and the clones surged through. I saw my master die, and many knights perish as well. I ran, losing myself in the dark, feeling the presence of the mysterious Vader-_

I tore from sleep with a gasp. I expected to find myself in a prison cell, or in some kind of concentration camp. The last thing I expected was to be in a soft bed, surrounded by downy sheets, with liquid sunshine leaking through the window. The walls were polished stone, and I recognized my lightsaber lying on the nightstand.

I wasn't a captive, then. I slowly swung my feet from under the covers, and noticed for the first time that I was naked. This didn't bother me, since I knew I was alone. I looked around, and saw a pile of clothes sitting on a chair a few feet away. I picked them up, and gave a surprised noise.

They were Jedi robes. I stared at them for a solid minute, then slowly donned them, savoring the familiar texture. I clipped my lightsaber to my belt, and crossed to the door.

When I opened it, I noticed that there was a man wearing a uniform down the hall. He came to attention, and said,"Sir! Your companions are still sleeping. Would you like to see them?"

I nodded, and said,"Where am I? And who are you?"

The man looked strangely happy."You're on Naboo, in the palace of Theed. I'm only a guard, but my name's Desan. I'm sure you've got other questions, but I'm only going to say one more thing. We know that you're a Jedi, and we know what happened. The truth. Your friend in is here." He opened the nearest door, and walked inside. I followed.

D'ren lay in a bed much like the one I'd just vacated. He was asleep, his chest gently rising and falling. They'd laid him down on his back, which I knew would make his wings sore when he woke. I sat in the chair beside the bed, and noticed that they'd laid out Jedi robes for him as well. His lightsaber lay on his nightstand.

Even as I watched, he stirred. His eyes opened, and he blinked blearily. Then they focused on me, and he tensed. I laid a hand on his shoulder, and said,"We're among friends."

He nodded, relaxing slightly. He looked around, and slowly sat up. He hissed in pain, but when I moved to help him he said,"Wings. Ow. Damn, they'll be sore for hours . . . ." He grabbed the Jedi robes, and set about ripping long slits for his wings. When he was done, he gingerly slipped them on, and picked up his lightsaber. Unlike me, he kept his lightsaber strapped across his back.

We exited the room, and the guard, Desan, opened a second door, this one revealing Litra sleeping on another bed. The room was much like the others, but contained a screen for changing behind. As we entered, Litra's eyes shot open, and she sat up with a gasp. I hurried forward, and said,"It's okay! We're safe! It's okay, calm down." I picked up the blanket, and gently wrapped it around her. She took it, and blushed. I looked around, and dragged the screen into place around the bed. I threw the Jedi robes that had been laid out for her over it, and heard her getting dressed.

When she was done, we left the room, and Desan smiled at us."Good! Now come with me. There's someone who wants to see you." He led us through the palace of Theed, while i informed the others of what he'd told me. When we came to a long hallway, he pointed at a set of doors at the other end, and said,"The person who wants to see you is speaking with the Queen. I'm sure that they'll not begrudge you interrupting them. Go on!" He nudged me forward, and I led the way down the hall.

The door was flanked by two guards, who knocked on the door before opening it. We entered, and my jaw dropped. I'm sure D'ren and Litra's did as well.

Standing in the room were six people. four red robed women, the Queen's handmaidens. The Queen herself, dressed in lavender, her face painted white. And a female Togruta wearing faded Jedi robes.

Litra rushed forward with a cry of,"Master!"

Shaak Ti looked around, and gave a cry of shock, before fiercely embracing Litra. She held the young Padawan close, and rocked back and forth. When they at last broke away, Master Ti was smiling. She looked over Litra's shoulder, and studied us both. Especially D'ren. Then she looked at the Queen."My lady, would you please excuse us? This is an urgent matter that must be dealt with now."

The queen nodded graciously, and beckoned to her handmaidens. They all left, and closed the door behind them.

Shaak Ti hugged Litra again, and said,"How are you here? I thought you had died in the Temple!" And so we explained, Litra doing most of the talking. How she'd barely escaped, and fallen unconscious. How she'd woken up to me standing over her, and she'd acted as a Jedi should. She'd kicked me in the chest, and then given D'ren a black eye before we'd been able to explain.

Shaak Ti then went on to me, and said,"I knew Ali-Alann very well. I am sorry to hear he is dead. I will mourn him, and all of the others. a ceremony is being held tonight in memory of the Jedi Order. So many are gone. But we are still here."

She moved on to D'ren, who tensed. She simply looked at him, and said,"D'ren. I remember you. I thought that you were dead. But you might remember, I did not vote for your death. But there were few who didn't. Only Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and I voted to let you live. I remember how strong you were then, and i can feel how strong you have become. But beware the Dark Side, young Jedi. It will try to ensnare you. But few Jedi ever realize, Light, Dark, they are just directions. You must choose your path."

Shaak Ti covered her eyes with her hand."I cannot stay here long. Vader tracks me everywhere. Soon he will realize that I am here. But while I remain, I shall teach you what I can. you cannot come with me, as I intend to do many things that I cannot risk Padawans doing. You must remain, and do what you can to help the Queen. She intends to succeed from the Empire, and re-start the Civil War. You carry the hopes of the Jedi in a new Order. Do not fail your predecessors. They watch from the Force. Go, see the city while you can. Meet me back here at six tonight. I leave in ten days. In that time, I will do what I can to instruct you. I must speak with the Queen. Excuse us."

We nodded respectfully, and left the throne room. I led the way through the palace, until we stood in the sun. Litra looked much happier. I was feeling a little better myself. But D'ren still looked troubled. I walked up to him, and said,"What's wrong?"

D'ren turned away, but said,"I've fought Vader before. He knew me, when we fought. He almost killed me in the Temple. But that was before he'd gotten that suit. He's called Vader now, but he used to be Anakin Skywalker. I had a vision, before he came. Fire, shouting, flashes of lightsaber on lightsaber. Blue on blue. A traitor. But then all went dark, and I heard a voice say,_"Lord Vader, can you hear me?"_

"It wasn't a voice I recognized. But Vader's voice answered,'_Yes, Master. . . . Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she . . . alright?'_ The first voice answered,'_ It appears, in your anger, that _you_ killed her.'_

_'I? But I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt it!' _Then he screamed, and I woke up. I've been wondering, for almost two days, who is Padme?"

I looked at him in shock. My home planet is Naboo, fun fact for you, and I knew exactly who Padme Amidala was. She's been one of the youngest Queens ever elected, at only fourteen years old. After her two terms were up, she went on to become Senator of Naboo, and she'd been a staunch supporter of democracy. Everyone knew her.

But how had Anakin known her? How could he have known her well enough? Unless . . . . There it was, a rumor, started by another Padawan, who claimed that Anakin had paid him off to say nothing. He'd said, spreading the rumor despite Anakin's bribe, that Anakin Skywalker had been seen with Padme Amidala.

He'd loved her? He'd gone against the Jedi code, and loved her? It was known to happen, but no-one remained in the order after that! He must have hidden it from the council.

I quickly explained who Padme was, and D'ren lapsed deep into thought. Litra tugged on my arm, and pointed down the wide steps we were standing on. A small crowd of people had gathered, and it was steadily growing.

Then I heard and felt other people exiting the palace behind us. I turned, and saw the Queen, Master Shaak Ti, and various other people, govenors and councilors to the Queen. Then three very strange being followed close on their heels.

All three had the customary ears and snouts of the reclusive Gungans. I had seen all three of them before, and knew their names. Boss Nass, the Gungan leader, Representative Jar-Jar Binks, and Captain Tarpuls. The group of dignitaries stopped, and Shaak Ti gestured us closer. We walked over, and she whispered,"The Queen is about to give a speech. Stand by my side. The Jedi must appear unified."

The Queen stepped away from the group, and cleared her throat. The crowd below quieted, and she said,"Long ago, a war ripped through the galaxy. At the end of that bloody conflict, the Republic has formed. The creators of this new government promised that their ideals would last millenia. They did. But now, with the end of the Clone Wars, we can claim no such victory. Our fair Republic has descended into darkness. With the death of the Jedi, a few brave survivors you see, justice has died. With the proclamation of the Empire, in Senator Amidala's own words,'So this is how Liberty dies. Amidst thunderous applause.' Let it not be so! Let liberty reign! Let us defeat these enemies of the Republic! These false leaders who have abused their power too long! Let us do as our once enemies the Separatists did, and realize, the Republic we thought we were protecting no longer exists.

"Join us in a new rebellion, one that will honor the old ideals, and bring to light a new era of peace, the likes of which have never been seen! Let us wash away this weak Empire before it can truly grow it's roots! Let us grow our own, new, strong order, free of oppression, and we will revel in light, where the emperor promises only darkness ahead. I do not as k as he does, for your loyalty. I ask for your hope, for your dreams, for your happiness. I hope for a new future for our children, free from the oppression of old! What say you?"

The crowd below roared in approval, and the Queen beamed, along with her councillors. The governors walked forward, and Master Shaak Ti stepped up. The entire crowd fell silent. The Togruta Jedi Master was silent for a moment, then she said,"Gone. Gone. Just like the Republic we once knew, many of the Jedi Order are gone. you see before you a small fraction of the once mighty Order pledged to protecting your peace, your justice. We never shirked our duty. We never put aside your comfort for our own. The Jedi are no more. Now I have come to ask the people of Naboo for your aid. For many long ages, the Jedi have watched and protected. Never before have we asked for aid. Now I do, in the name of the Jedi Council. Our Order cannot rebuild by itself. And in the new Republic the Queen has descibed, the Jedi shall not be gone. We shall rise again, freed from any forms of corruption that the Order once boasted. For many years we dwelt under the burden of guilt, for many of your own problems were Jedi problems to start. But now they will be Jedi problems to finish. We will do all that the new senate asks, as long as the new senate will give us the aid _we _ask now."

Once again, the crowd went wild. I could see people jumping up and down. Many of them remembered the siege of theed, so many years ago, and death of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The people of Naboo had long been Jedi supporters. Now they had a chance to give the Jedi their dedication. They would do nothing else. I knew it.

Now the Queen was descending the steps, and walking among the people. The governors were all boasting loudly but good natured to the crowds, and many of the younger people could be seen pledging themselves openly to the new Republic.

Master Shaak Ti stood alone on the steps now, and from where I stood, I could see the left side of her face. It might have been only a trick of the light, but I would have sworn I saw the glitter of tears sliding smoothly down her graceful face, as she silently wept for what had been.

**A/N: I love this ending. But of course, there are many other chapters to come. Thanks for staying with me so far, and if you haven't yet, Review, and tell me what ya' think. I know I like the story but did you? Stick with me as I tell the story on the three young Jedi, and their adventures in so wide a galaxy. Till next update, make sure you Read, those of you who write, keep going strong, and please, please, please, Review! **

**Arciadrian **


	5. From the Ashes

**From the Ashes**

**Hello, my loyal readers. Or, if you're new, welcome! I haven't updated in a while, so sorry, but I have been working on other stories. I'd like to apologize beforehand for any mistakes in grammar or spelling, and confirm certain rumors that I only have Word pad. Now, for a disclaimer, and we'll get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: Though I wish it were true, I do not own Star Wars. And a great round of applause to George Lukas, the Master of Star Wars!**

**~!~**

I stood in a large, circular room, walls, floor and roof made from white marble. Through the huge arched glassless windows, night had fallen on Theed. D'ren and Litra stood near me. Both had their eyes downcast. About thirty people stood in the room, including the Queen's governors, handmaidens, and the Queen herself. There were a few other people, mostly the parents of Jedi who had died in the Purge.

Master Shaak Ti stood in the center of the room, her own eyes downcast. She wore a somber black robe, as if she attended a funeral. Many others wore black, including myself, D'ren, and Litra. It was a funeral. The funeral of the Jedi Order.

Then, as the moonlight struck the floor through the window, Master Shaak Ti looked up. She studied each of the faces in the crowd, lingering on Litra. Then she spoke.

"Tonight, we have gathered to mourn the loss of the Jedi Order. Some of you had family in the Order, and I see many who were great friends to the Jedi. I myself knew many honorable Jedi, Jedi who would have died in an instant for any one of you, so that you may live. Now, perhaps a handful remain. Many of you know nothing of a very long and bloody battle between those who possess the Force. Some of you know not what the Force is.

"But days ago, the other faction, known for millenia as the Sith, tipped the scale, and now the Galaxy is in darkness. The Jedi have been broken. The Sith are triumphant. Many of you now question, who are the Sith? I regret to say, the Jedi have sown this enemy themselves. Many millenia ago, long before the Old Republic, a lone Jedi began to question the teachings of his elders.

"This Jedi, who's name is lost, called himself the Sith. Over the next ten years, he gathered a following of many others who felt they were being slighted. They called themselves the Following of Sith. They were killed, when they attempted to kill many Jedi Masters. But they had many sympathizers. These survived, and rebuilt the Order of the Sith. They eventually took to calling themselves Sith, in memory of the first.

"The Jedi and the Sith have waged a never ending war for many centuries. But now, the Sith have risen. You will experience the worst, for the Dark Side of the Force is indeed malevolent.

Shaak Ti began walking around in a circle, holding the gaze of each person she passed. When she had made three circuits, she stopped, and said,"Remember this, though the Sith have always existed, they have not been so powerful before. The Jedi always did their duty, with the dark shadow of the Sith ever threatening. Now they are gone. Dusk has come, and Night must fall, but we must now think of the Dawn."

There was the sound of a few people in tears, and the Queen had tear tracks running down her face. Litra was crying softly. I looked at D'ren, and saw that his eyes were closed, and he appeared to be close to tears himself. But I doubted it. He was sad, though I could see it in his face.

Shaak Ti bowed, and the chamber began to empty. The Jedi Master went to a window, and looked up at the stars. Litra crossed to her, and Shaak Ti turned to smile at her.

D'ren left the building, and I decided to follow him. He did not re-enter the palace, as I expected, but rather went off into the gardens. I followed him to a small open space, where he slowly sat, crossing his legs. I watched as he evened his breathing, and i felt him when he opened himself to the Force.

As always, the pure power that radiated from him was astounding. I made a small noise, and without looking up, he said,"What is it, Jiri?"

I didn't answer, instead walking over and sitting beside him. His eyes opened, and surveyed me with indifference, and a slight curiosity. Instead of answering his question, I closed my eyes and reached out with the force.

He made a small noise when our minds brushed against each other, and then I felt his full energy again. I tried to grasp the amount of power radiating from him, but there was too much. And underlying it all was the sickly sweet scent of the Dark Side.

For almost an hour we meditated, allowing the grief for the Order to pass, and the despair of being nearly alone to fade. D'ren had a harder time than me, because a part of him didn't _want_ to let go, didn't_ want_ to move on. At last, he broke free, and his eyes snapped open. He shakily stood, and I caught him when he almost fell.

D'ren closed his eyes again, and now I felt weariness flowing from him. I could only guess at the colossal battle than went on inside his mind whenever he opened it to the Force.

"Have you even felt the Dark Side, Jiri?" He asked without opening his eyes. I was still supporting most of his weight."Have you ever had to battle for your beliefs, your sanity? The Dark Side steals me away, bit by bit. It's hard to come back, sometimes. It's always there, always a part of me. I can't get rid of it, no matter how hard I try."

I didn't let pity flow through the Force. D'ren would resent it."I have felt the Dark Side. When I was attacked in the Temple, I felt it there, felt it trying to take over. I wanted to give in, but I knew I would have failed. I would have died anyway. Why would i have turned to the Dark Side just to die?"

D'ren smiled weakly. He pushed off me, and we walked slowly back to the palace. We met Shaak Ti and Litra at the gates, and the Jedi Master led the way through the palace to a small suite of rooms. There were four beds, two in each bedroom, a small lounge, a study, and a meditating chamber.

Shaak Ti retired early, and Litra went with her. D'ren was so tired I though he would pass out on the couch, but I managed to get him into the bedroom, where he fell onto the bed fulled clothed, and started snoring. I smiled, and quickly disrobed. I laid my lightsaber in easy reach, and got into the soft bed. I was asleep in seconds.

~!~

_"What is your bidding, my Master?"_

_" . . . . We must find this Jedi. He is too powerful. It is a great pity that the Jedi had not the backbone to kill him themselves."_

_"Yes, my Master. My spies have also located many others. Shall I-"_

_"No. I shall send my own assassins. This Jedi is the gap in my plan, the weakness in my schemes. You will remove this thorn. But do not kill him. Bring him to me. I will see what can be done."_

_"As you wish, Master."_

_~!~_

_"No!" But he was too late. His wife fell, struck down by numerous __bolts. The wookiees around her cried out, and rushed forward to avenge her. The man ran to his wife, and found that she was not yet gone. She reached up, and grasped his arm."Where . . . where is Galen?"_

_The man gently rubbed her cheek."He is safe, with the wookiees."_

_The woman smiled."That is good, my love. But now I understand. I have had a premonition. He . . . the Jedi slayer will come . . . . He will raze our home. He will take Galen from you. We are Jedi, love. You must not let this come true." _

_The man wept silently, but managed,"I will not let them take our son, my love. I will not." But she was already dead._

_~!~_

_"Into exile, I must go. Failed, I have."_

_~!~_

_"Anakin is the father, isn't he? I'm so sorry."_

_~!~_

_"Foolish boy. The Sith always betray one another. But you'll learn that soon enough."_

_~!~_

With a gasp, I tore myself from sleep. Across the room, D'ren also woke with a start. I stared wildly around, for a minute, and then the voices started to repeat themselves._ It is a pity the Jedi had not the backbone to kill him themselves. I will not them them take our son, my love. I will not. Failed, I have. I'm so sorry. But you'll learn that soon enough. . . ._

I concentrated fiercely, and the visions and voices were lifted. D'ren watched me, his eyes wide. I knew he could feel the strain, the simple power of these visions. He got to his feet, and walked over. I waved him away, but he ignored me, grasping my hand.

I gasped as he opened himself to the Force. He pulled the visions away with ease, and allowed a feeling of serenity to steal over me. I slowed my breathing, and threw him a grateful look. He nodded, and went back to his bed. I could tell he would fall asleep quickly, but I wouldn't sleep again that night.

~!~

I left the room before dawn, and I quietly closed the door behind me. Turning, I was surprised to find I wasn't alone. Sitting on a large cushion in the center of the floor was Master Shaak Ti, her eyes closed, obviously meditating. I turned to go back into the bedroom, but, without opening her eyes she said,"Don't go. You are not disturbing me."

I paused, and said,"Master?"

She stood smoothly, betraying years of both practice and training."You had a premonition last night?"

I nodded, and told her about my dreams. When I finished, I asked,"Master Alaan didn't know what they were. He said that he didn't know much about dreams."

Shaak Ti nodded."I know this. Master Yoda was who many of us turned to in such times. But you were right to tell me. Jedi dreams are often far more than dreams. You must look for truth, even when it burns to do so. Such is a Jedi's duty."

Shaak Ti paused, and I looked over as Litra entered the room. She smiled at me, and said,"You had nightmares last night. I felt it."

Shaak Ti shook her head, and admonished,"Jedi do not have nightmares, Litra. We are not blind to the cold facts of life, but we are also in control of our dreams. Nightmares are a regular being's sense of what _could_ be there. A Jedi _knows_ what is before him."

D'ren walked out, his hair tousled, with his wings drooping like they did when he was either tired or groggy. Master Ti surveyed us, and said,"Follow me. We're going to try something." She didn't elaborate, instead leaving our quarters, and walking on through the silent palace. A few guards stood here and there, but they didn't speak as the we filed by.

Shaak Ti led us out into the gardens, and we went to the place where I'd seen D'ren meditating last night. The Togruta Jedi Master sat, crossing her legs. She waited patiently while we hesitantly joined her.

"What I am about to show you was not taught to Jedi until they became Masters. It is a powerful weapon, and a very invaluable skill, but it is very intrusive, and can cause irreparable damage in the wrong hands. Tell me, Padawans, for what can the Force be used?"

I didn't answer, but Litra did."The Force can do whatever a Jedi requires, Master."

Shaak Ti nodded."Yes. But this skill is more than that. Have you ever touched minds? That is a simple exercise."

We nodded, and she continued,"It is possible to use this skill to gain information from suspects, and also possible to tear it from their minds. A skilled Jedi can drive a being insane with this skill, utterly break them, or simply kill them. It is this reason that it is not taught to Jedi until the Council believes they are ready. But it is also possible to merge minds, to bind yourselves to each other. This is what I will teach you. Then you're training will continue."

We listened as Shaak Ti told us what we would be trying to do, and then I hesitantly reached out to Litra, who was nearest. She stiffened at the contact, her mental shields going up, but Shaak Ti soothed her, saying,"This exercise takes a great deal of trust, Litra. Do you trust Jiri?"

Litra nodded, and slowly, and with great effort, lowered her shields. I slowly entered her mind, but instead of hearing her thoughts, as words, I saw what her mind saw. Images, smells, I could feel the sun where it touched her shoulder, I could see through her eyes. I could hear strange melodies, which I instantly understood. They were her thoughts.

In return, she entered my mind. It felt strange, almost like sharing a sleeping bag, but a thousand times more personal. She could see herself through my eyes, and I could see myself.

Then D'ren joined us. I felt him instantly. My whole being jerked away from him. The Dark Side radiated from him more strongly, in this sense. Litra also shied away, but then I could feel Shaak Ti there, soothing, calming. D'ren slid smoothly into contact, and all four of us connected.

I felt the force as a single entity, not four. I was one person with four distinct bodies. I could see what all of them could see, and smell what they could smell, hear, feel and _know_ whatever they did. Then Master Shaak Ti withdrew, and Litra followed suit. D'ren let their connection fade, and I opened my eyes.

Shaak Ti was smiling."Very good. This is not only a malignant thing, you know. This can be used to _heal_ the mind as easily as hurt. I have known Jedi who have been hurt by this, and I know some who have managed to recover. Or, I knew." She still appeared impassive, but I now recognized the pain in her eyes.

The Jedi Master gave us little time to ponder this new skill. "It is time I learned your proficiency. Jiri, Litra, pair up. I will test D'ren, and I will evaluate where you need improvement."

I drew my lightsaber, but Litra hung her head. "I lost my saber in the Temple, Master."

Shaak Ti smiled. "No, Litra, you did not. I found it, and that is why assumed you to be dead. Here." And she held out the lightsaber. Litra took it in her shaking hand, and flicked it on.

With a dull _buzzzmm__, _the bright blue blade flashed into existence.

Litra smiled, and swept it around, before facing me again. I initiated the fight, with a classic Makashi jab. Single handed, but very quick. Litra shifted easily into Soresu, and deftly deflected my blow. She moved forward, remaining in Soresu, sacrificing her aggression for protection.

I fell back under her assault, shifting into Soresu myself, and Litra frowned, knowing she couldn't break it. She fell back, and employed Shii-Cho's basic strikes, their easy swings. Within seconds, she lost more ground as I quickly moved into Makashi once more. Before she could react, I'd kicked her saber away, and my saber's blade was against her chest.

Not far away, Shaak Ti and D'ren were still fighting. I watched in awe as they matched each other blow for blow. Shaak Ti was employing Makashi, D'ren using Shien. Then a subtle shirt occurred, and D'ren increased his tempo. I could see him tiring. He was trying to end the battle before he could lose.

Shaak Ti recognized Vaapad's erratic movements, and responded by shifting easily and smoothly into Ataru. She spun gracefully through the air, her blue saber a blur. She caught D'ren off guard, and swiftly kicked his feet out from under him. He fell with a huff, and she kicked his lightsaber away. He looked up at her, and she nodded. He got to his feet, and she turned to us.

"D'ren was obviously instructed by Master Yoda. He used Makashi, Ataru, Soresu, and Vaapad with admirable skill. But I have both a lesson and advice for all of you.

"Litra, you must not be afraid to move into a new form. That is one reason why you lost. You hesitated in Soresu, and then shifted into Shii-Cho at the wrong moment. And I shall teach you the basics of Makashi today.

"Jiri, you also made a mistake. You could easily have remained in Makashi the whole time. Litra's use of Soresu is _defensive._ Not aggressive. Makashi can easily deflect Soresu's blows. I shall teach you the basics of Ataru.

"And you, D'ren, I have also advice. You are aggressive and skilled, but you often sacrifice your own safety for the ending blow. You have learned today, a true sword master can easily turn the entire duel around on that one mistake. You will not end the duel, they will. I will duel you again, and this time I will make sure you do not make this mistake again."

We all bowed, and nodded. She smiled at us, and said,"You are all very skilled for your ages. Jiri, Ali would be very impressed."

I glowed with pride, then instantly crushed the emotion. Pride had no place in a Jedi's life. D'ren flicked a glance at me, a slight smile on his face. Litra was too busy sharing as much time with her Master to notice.

Master Shaak Ti did notice, but said nothing. She walked back to her position, and said, "Litra, you'll be working with D'ren. He can teach you the basics. Jiri, you'll be with me." She waited while D'ren started talking with Litra, before she said to me, "Ataru is very difficult, Jiri. Have you studied maneuverability yet? Advanced maneuverability?"

I nodded, and she smiled. "Ataru uses those forms. Ataru incorporates jumps, flips, spins, and other acrobatics, intended to both build up power, and dazzle your opponent. I want you to focus on speed and agility rather than the pure speed used in Makashi. Soresu is defensive. Ataru is purely aggressive, with no blocks, only parries. I will use Ataru. Attempt to imitate my movements, then we will duel and see how well you use them."

Master Ti flowed easily through several stances, her body sinuously shifting into fantastic forms and shapes. I followed along as well as I could, but I could tell how clumsy I was compared to her. Then she moved on to acrobatics, starting with only minor flips and spins, then moving on to more complex barrel rolls and spinning flips.

Once again, I copied her, but a double front flip surpassed my ability. Then Master Shaak Ti did something I wasn't expecting. She suddenly attacked.

With a loud _buzzzmm! _ Her lightsaber was out and flashing at my throat. I barely managed to avoid the blow by back-flipping, my foot connected with her wrist. The lightsaber flew high, and Shaak Ti performed an aerial, a cartwheel without hands, and caught it perfectly, reactivating it's blue blade.

But now I had my lightsaber raised. Shaak Ti smiled, and nodded in approval. Then she attacked again, spinning through the air.

I met her halfway, almost mirroring her movements, to have my saber clash violently with hers. I jumped away, and abruptly re-engaged, barrel-rolling towards her, my lightsaber whirling around me like a pinwheel.

Shaak Ti flipped easily over me, her lightsaber parrying mine before she struck out much faster than I could react. Her saber caught me in the upper arm, leaving a stinging burn. My concentration failed, and I crashed to the ground. Master Ti was breathing no harder than when we had begun. I switched my gaze to Litra and D'ren's duel, to see them still fighting, D'ren using Makashi's most simple strikes while Litra countered with swift flicks and quick parries.

Shaak Ti called a halt, and said, "You have all improved. Even in one day. Jiri, keep up with those movements. It is all about speed and perspective. D'ren-"

A shout interrupted her. A man in a guard uniform ran up, and bowed to the Master, and managed to gasp out, "Master Jedi! The . . . Empire has . . . entered the system! They're . . . preparing to attack the planet!"

Shaak Ti instantly transformed. Her good nature vanished, replaced by the iron mask of a high commander. "Inform the Queen at once. Ready our active troops, and send word that all troops on leave are to report for duty as soon as possible. Am I clear?"

The man saluted, and said, "Yes, Master!" And he ran off towards the palace. Shaak Ti didn't spare him another glance, instead turned to the three of us.

She appeared to be more weary than before. "I want you three to protect the Queen. I will need to command their militia. Do not do anything beyond your ability. We will meet again after this battle, I promise." She smiled, and then turned and walked away. I watched her go, and then turned to D'ren. "Let's go find the Queen, and tell her. I think she's in the throne room." When I had lived on Naboo, the Queen was usually in the throne room for most of the day.

We hurried out of the gardens, and even then I could see the cold dead white forms of the Star Destroyers looming over the city. We entered the palace, and found it a whirl of activity. Guards ran here and there, soldiers close on their heels. A few normal laborers and aristocrats were hurrying about try to find a safe place to be while the battle ensued.

We reached the throne room, and saw that the Queen had ordered bodyguards already. Almost twenty guards stood outside the door, and a few of them appeared to be civilians. I walked up to the one who appeared to be in charge, and said, "I was ordered by Master Shaak Ti to protect the Queen. We request entrance."

The man eyed us suspiciously, then nodded. "Go on in, Jedi. We will try to make sure you are not needed."

I nodded in approval, and they made a path for us.

The Queen stood near the window, her handmaidens clustered around her. She turned as we entered, and said, "I had expected you, Jedi. I am to assume that Master Ti ordered you here as my guards?"

Litra nodded, and we took up positions around the room, Litra near the Queen, and D'ren and I near the doors. But when Litra gave a cry, we immediately abandoned our posts.

I looked out the window in into chaos. There were stormtroopers in the square outside. I could see Master Ti from there, commanding the defense. Then I noticed that they were losing, badly. They were driven back towards the hanger, and I saw many of them disappear inside. I waited, but they did not return. Instead, I saw a sleek Nubian ship shoot out of the hanger, and then disappear into the sky. Master Shaak Ti was gone.

**A/N: Well, this was a long and fun chapter, but it's over now. Too bad, really. Lord ****Vader makes his second appearance next chapter, and puts the full power and cruelty of a Sith Lord on display. How's that for a spoiler, eh? Well, it's all you get. I hope you're bursting with suspense. Till then, may the Way of the Word be with you!**

**~Arciadrian**


End file.
